Nova Orion Station
Nova Orion Station Nova Orion is a space station in Ord Mantell, added in chapter 8. To get to Nova Orion, you will need to launch your ship and hyperspace to Ord Mantell, arriving about 1300m from the station. You will need to fly to under 800m away to use /comm on the station. When you land, you'll be in a hangar.. welcome to the Nova Orion Station. Introduction The new Nova Orion Adventures are a new and exciting enviroment for those who love space activities. Ord Mantel space area is full of very aggresive tier 6 to tier 10 spawns. The Missions around Ord Mantel are mroe difficult than any other a pilot has done. Some pilots think they have become next to impossible, and some writers develop their guides under that theory. Most of the guides suggest that there is no way to do the missions without counter measures or missiles because the higher tiers love using missiles and they hit hard. The missions at Ord Mantel are difficult (some of them) but not impossible missions for an experimented and well armed Master Pilot.If you are not an experimented pilot please check any guide about Master Pilots skills and tactics, or fly with your friends over there. This guide: Tactical Aproach to Tier6 to Tier10 at NovaOrion will help with some basic information on surviving in Ord Mantell space Many elder pilots have done the complete quest series alone and without missiles or counter measures flying Heavy X-wings just applying the right tactical movements and following predefined routes. Tactical Suggestions *Improve your tactical flying styles: You may want to learn some evasion tactics if you want to survive a couple of Tier 8s on your six. *Be aware of the T7 to T10 missiles and keep in mind how much damage they can do: For comparison of difficulty a Tier 7 missile will do around 2k damage, a Tier 8 missile 2.5k and a Tier 10 blaster can do 1.5-2k. *Maikia, the NPC with the prequest responsibility, will only talk with Master Pilots. The Pre-quest: Maikia Talk to Maikia located in the landing hanger. Rescuing a freighter Maikia will assign you a Rescue freighter mission in the Dantooine system. The quest starts with a simple patrol. at the end of the patrol you'll see the freighter disabled, at which point you dock to repair and escort it. A single T6 Ixiyen will attack. Once escort has completed hyperspace back to Ord Mantell. Maikia will suggest you to get a job. Head on to Willard. Contacting Willard Willard is responsible for "promotions" responsible, and you will need to talk to him any time you need a promotion, or when you restart the quests (as we will explain later). The first promotion is for free and gives the rank of "Mailroom Attendant". Once you are promoted go and report to Byrec (in the 2nd hanger) Prequest Completed Missions for Byrec Delivery to Corsec Ship Byrec wants you to do a simple collect and deliver mission to a Corsec ship. As you head to the delivery two tier 6 Ixiyens will ambush you. Once delivery is done head back to Nova Orion station and talk to Byrec. *Reward: 50 Midlithe Crystals Pirate patrol mission Launch and fly to the given waypoint to hit the pirates. Be careful as these ships can get tangled up with a nearby static spawn. This tactical situation will occur many times from now so be ready for hard battles and fights. The best tactic is just be focused on tier 6 ships and the right ones will count and respawn at the waypoint you were given. On a side note these Tier 6 are a good grinding spot for looting crystals and Mark V collection items. After you kill the T6 ships then another patrol is triggered but at the end this time is an ambush by five tier 6 ships. Kill them and return to base at Nova Orion. *Reward 50 Crystals Killing the Leader Byrec will tell you to kill the pirate leader. Follow the patrol route. You do not need to kill the escorts, but if you kill the leader first they'll try to destroy you, of course. Kill them and return to base. *Reward 50 Crystals Promotion to Security Officer Once you have finished the missions for Byrec, go back to talk to Willard to talk about a promotion. Willard wants 200 crystals before he makes you a "Security Officer" but you only have 150 or so of them. There are two ways to get the crystals you need: *Option 1: Just launch, fly to the waypoint where you found those T6 while doing the previous mission and grind them. *Option 2: Go to Evie, resign, and do the Byrec mission again. This will put you just over 300 crystals. Considering that the next promotion will cost you 300 and the last one 500 you may repeat this resigning process several times to pay for the promotions. Assuming that you want the two reward schematics from your side, you will need about 2,100 crystals. Keep in mind this easy accounting about crystals and play with the resigning options till you have enough crystals. Once you are ready, take the promotion and report to Dexen on the lower level Reporting to Dexen Escorting freighters Dexen has a long mission to start you off with. It seems some freighters need an escort: *Phase 1: You may fly to Nova space, some Tier 7 ixiyens will attack you. T7 are not so hard if you watch their missiles. Fly and turn fast, use your shunt if they fire their missiles. If you have major problems enganging these T7, use a disabling tactic. *Phase 2: Jump to Dathomir space, Emperor's Hand hyperspace point. Some easy Black Sun tier 5's will attack you; finish off those escorts. *Phase 3: Hyper to Corellia, Corsec Wing hyperspace point. Again Black Sun will attack but the second wave brings the Dark Eclipse. Quickly take out the Black Suns but DO NOT fire to the Dark Eclipse. If you are fast enough the freighter will make it out before the Eclipse has a chance to do anything *Phase 4: Hyper to Tatooine, Outer Rim. We are back to familiar tier 7 pirates although with up to 5 of them, it gets a bit more interesting, once the freighters hyper out return to Nova *Reward: 50 crystals 5.2. Parts for repair Reward 50 crystals Dexen will tell you that a freighter has broken down, you have to go collect some parts and dock with the disabled ship. Tier 5 chiss ships will attack. Once the T5 are out head to Corellia, Trifecta Star for another round, once done there head back to Nova 5.3. Rescue Nova Transport Reward 50 crystals A Nova transport has been captured by some tier 7 fighters. The T7 are not your real problem. The real matter is that the transpor flies around a tier 8 to tier 10 spawn. Do not try to tangle with them all. Fly around and disable the freighter first of all. Then tangle with its escort and try to maintain a minimum distance from the T8- T10. If you are patient it will be easy. Once the freighter is captured you'll get attacked by some tier 7 fighters, and an ambush at the end you have to clear. Once done return to Nova. Note: The freighter flys right into the tier 5 Imperial spawn and in the path of one of the Judicator Corvettes. Be wary if you are a Rebel pilot and keep your distance. They will not attack the freighter so it's ok to keep a good distance on this part. = 6. Reporting to Skyron Waurie (Central level) = Reward 50 crystals Now You'll find out the cause of the split between Nova and Orion and Skyron will sent you on a revenge mission to kill those responsible. 6.1. Revenge on Nova Space Starts in nova with 5 tier 6 kihraxz. Destroy them. 6.2. Revenge on Yavin Hyper to smugglers run smugglers run.1 tier 7, and 4 tier 6 will attack you Destroy them. 6.3. Revenge on Naboo Hyper to naboo, royal way , and some tier 7 ixiyens and a tier 7 rihk will appear. Once destroyed return to Nova Finally return to nova and dispatch a tier 8 lead with tier 7 escorts. Once complete you will find a small toy ISD in your inventory, it is no trade and is unique, so cannot be put on display Either give it to Nova on the upper level (ion cannon and engine) or Orion (Disruptor and engine). To choose just drag and drop the toy from your inventory onto the NPC. If you really, really like the toy don't worry, it'll make a comeback later on. 6.4. Promotion to "Technician". This time the promotion cost will be 300 crystals. After getting the promotion from Willard then head on to Rassthern (central level) = 7. The ORION PATH = 7.1 Reporting to Rassthern. The Rassthern aim is to disrupt the Nova operations 7.1.1 Nova ops: Patrol Reward 50 crystals Launch at Space in order to locate where nova is hyperspacing in his supplies. Hold the waypoint long enough and return to base (sounds easy but it is not). You will find spawn of tier 6 and high there. If you are an imperial pilot, you are not going to be lucky. The spawn is located right next to the rebel tier 5 fighters static spawn as well as Nova ships. Take your time and fly always trying to maintain certain distance from the hostiles. 7.1.2. Resupplied Reward this time is 75 crystals This is a capture mission starting with a patrol followed by the capture. A Tier 3 freighter escorted with some tier 7 are your objetive. You may disable the freighter and once captured, some Tier 6 waves will attack you. Note that at the ending hyperspace point along with the freighter pilot being a bit dumb and ending his hyperspace in a static spawn of Tier 6-9 ships. 7.1.3. Rescue Orion Shipment Reward 75 crystals Launch and patrol the area, then dock with disabled ship and escort it. NOTE: I just hit this mission for the first time. There is a static spawn of 3 Nova Dunelizards in the freighters flight path. These did not aggro towards me and went directly after the freighter as it flew by. The escort is a tier 3 ship and the static spawn is 1 tier 8 and 2 tier 5's. (On the tier "5" ships, I believe there is a bug seeing as it takes me 2 times as many shots to disable those compared to the tier 8, verification requested. Treat them as tier 9.) That being said, that freighter ends up becoming space dust before you can even grab aggro. Recommend flying to the end patrol point to spawn the disabled ship but DO NOT dock. Take the time to fly to the Nova spawn, disable them but not destroy (they respawn quick), then go back and dock with the freighter. The static spawn will only aggro what you shoot, so it's a stress free fight. There will be a single tier 7 that will spawn and attack the freighter after it is repaired and starts moving. This spawn shows up yellow and ignores you to attack the freighter. P.S.Here's an alternate way. Dock with freighter as usual, but when the fighters notice em, aggro them onto you, and just dodge all their shots. This is really useful and possible in a vaksai because it has that super sharp turn ability. Anyway, just keep dodging. P.S.S. Freighter may be destroyed by other NON-MISSION NPC's, so keep an eye out for em! 7.1.4. Patrol Next mission is Cut off the head...patrol then a single tier 9, stay in behind him and you'll be ok, also note, Kill him and return to Nova. 7.1.5. Promotion to "Chief of Production" Another promotion - this time for 500 crystals and to the title of Chief of Production, now report to Garrick Orion (downstairs in the droid repair room) 7.2. Report to Garrick Orion 7.2.1 Hold off Nova Fighters Reward - Nothing Launch to space and hold waypoint. Tier 7 and 8 fighters will attack you. Then You are told to return to base - IGNORE IT, do not pass go, do not hit /escapepod yes!!!!! NOTE: Do not forget to stay close to the waypoint. Stray too far and it's "Mission Failed". Another wave or Tier 7 and 8 will spawn but there is a tier 6-9 spawn patrol path next to the waypoint. Just try to get the mission spawn to you avoiding the t6 to t9. Again, you are told to return to base, IGNORE IT Now a big battle against tier 8. Make sure you shoot Nova only. 6 enemy ships will engange you, once all dead return to base at Nova Orion Station 7.2.2. Recover the transport Reward - nothing 4 Tier 8's escorting the freighter, then a nice long escort followed by a 3 tier 8 ambush. If you want to try this mission soloing you may use the "disabling" tactic against the spawns or you will not survive. Just be focused on disabling. 7.2.3. Open warfare Reward promotion for free to "VP of research" and clearance to buy from Nemdon Ralleck. 4 phases of tier 8 vs tier 8 battles, note - shoot the right side only or you are in for a world of hurt. = 8. The NOVA PATH = 8.1. Promotion to researcher This time the promotion to "researcher" will cost 300 crystals go to Report to Vothinyak at the Med Center Central Level /wp -55 6 8.2. Reporting to Vothinyak 8.2.1. Rescue Shipment Reward 50 Crystals Launch to Ord Mantell and follow the patrol waypoints until you get message to wait for the freighter ("Spring the Trap). Dock and then Escort. At the end of the Escort one Tier 6 Orion fighter will spawn.Note that it comes yellow instead of red. Kill it and the mission is finished. 8.2.2. "Hyperspace is not safe" - Disrupt Hyperspace point Reward 50 Crystals Launch to Ord Mantel, follow the patrol Waypoints. When you arrive Final Waypoint you have to hold for a certain amount of time while Orion fighters spawn. 3 waves T6 Scyks, T7 Dunelizards and T8 Kimo's all missing engines and guns. 1 Tier 4 Frieghter also spawns that you should kill as well. Make sure you stay close to the waypoint you have to hold. If you get to far away for to long the mision will fail and you will have to start over. 8.2.3. "Resupplying" - Protect supply convoy Reward 75 Crystals This time it is your tuen to protect a freighter. Starts with patrol that ends with escort. Mission spawns the same 6-8 spawns you are used to. WARNING - This mission spawns right next to a Tier 10 Krask spawn. 8.2.4. "Orion's #1 Pilot" Reward 75 Crystals Starts as a patrol and ends with 1 tier 9 Duneie. Vap it and head back to Nova base. 8.2.5. Promotion to Chief of Science. See Willard for your next promotion. It will cost you 500 crystals. Title "Chief of Science". Next see Jones Nova on the Upper level. /wp -17 -70 8.3. Reporting to Jones Nova ALL OUT WAR 8.3.1. "Recover the Nova Transport" Reward: Nothing Launch and disable the Transport first at the given wp. You can usually do this before the 3 T8 Dunies aggro. After the Transport is disabled clean up the Escort. Then you have to escort the Transport. At the end 4 T8's will ambush you. Kill them and head back to Jonas. 8.3.2. "Rising Violence" - Hold off Orion Fighters As the mission inplies this is another mission where you have to hold a waypoint as waves of fighters spawn. 3 T8 Scysk's, 3 T8 Dunelizards and 3 T8 Kimo's. You are told to return to base again - IGNORE IT After you finish that one you will get another wp with more spawns. You will be told to return to base. IGNORE IT again. Once finished, return to Base. 8.3.3. "Join the Battle" Reward: Nothing There will be 7 or so Orions and 5 or so Nova's. This mission is easy, just kill the Orion's. However, if you accidentally nick a Nova you are in toruble. Try you best to finish if this happens because if you don't complete you will have to repeat all three missions. Once complete head back to Jonas 8.3.4. "To Arms!" This is 3 separate battles of 6 Orions vs. 6 Nova's culminating in one Final Battle. Like the last mission these aren't that tough unless you hit a Nova fighter. Once you are done Jonas gives you permission to purchase from his vendor. Like the Orion Quest line you can make purchases for the Orion vendor = 9. What to do now? = Once you have done one side you can resign and when you get the toy you can choose to support the other side. After you have finished BOTH Nova AND Orion make sure you talk to whichever you did last before you resign again. It seems that the whole Nova Orion crisis is a classic star wars tale of Jedi getting involved in other people's affairs. You may do some missions for Jer-Doac to complete the quest. 9.1. Reporting to Jer-Doac 9.1.1. Patrol mission A few T6 Firesprays, nice and simple to start with, a few T6 and T7 Firesprays up next, again simple, then hyper to tatooine At Tatooine some T7 Firesprays and a few T6 decimators will engange you. This is where it starts to get interesting. Once you take them all down it's off to capture a T7 firespray and uncover the plot. 9.1.2. "Endgame" Mission First part: Starts off with 3 T7 Decimators with some firesprays. Note, they will spawn near your faction for imps and rebels. This is a little advantage for granting your sucees but you may fly very well to take that advantage. You can use the nearby vette to help, but ensure you get some damage on each ship, or you can bug the mission and need to restart. Second part is off for some more T7 Deci's and Firesprays. Third part: Vaine flies a Tier 9 (Nine) warlord cruiser (Dark Eclipse style ship) with a Tier 7 Decimator and a bunch of Tier 7/8 Firesprays. Once you get back to base you can finally put Katiara to rest. You'll be given a gravestone to place on her grave . Once the gravestone is placed a blue glowie young girl will appear, talk to her and receive the ISD toy and a new space buff. "Lasts 2 hours and increases the drop rates of crystals". Buff survives logout, but I understand is once only. Oh, and the real reward is your new rank as 'Director of Nova Orion ' (shows as badge Nova Orion Peacekeeper) which means you can buy the nova engine/ion cannon and orion engine/disruptor whatever rank you have, so once you have the final mission done it's then just grind 550 crystals per schem you need. Thanks to all my friends in FarStar for documenting this Quest Category:Ord Mantell Space Category:Space Quests